


Hooked on Temptation

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Dean is newly turned and seeking his first feeding, Castiel is there to help.





	Hooked on Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [SPN, vampire!Dean/Author's choice, finally he know how addicted blood can be](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/198299.html?thread=42472603#t42472603). This fic has an odd history: I'd drafted it longhand it for another prompt, but I misplaced the link. I scoured the Delicious archive of prompts, looking for the one I'd based the fic on... only to find I'd written *another* story for it. Not one to let a good story go to waste, I decided to retool the first draft for another prompt that begged to be filled.

Prowling a dark alleyway in search of prey -- did it get any more cliche vampire than that? Though these days, with the Friendly Neighborhood Vampire cornering the market, the cliche creeper vampires had lost their edge and gone back to being classic. Dean turned this over in his head, trying to keep his mind off the blood hunger gnawing at his insides, just keep from going into a frenzy on the next human who came his way.

Which is when he smelled something delicious, like every kind of carnival food at once, heavy, heady and tempting as a stripper in a whipped cream bikini, the kind of stuff you wanted to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner, even though you knew it was a heart attack in a red and white striped takeaway box. His fangs started to unsheathe at just the smell and he hardly dared look up in its direction.

He made himself look over his shoulder, spying Castiel standing there in the alleyway, eyeing him, the angel's head tilted.

"Better keep back," Dean warned, holding up a hand. "You smell good."

Cas tilted his head the other way, questioning, almost puppy-like. "I have done nothing to perfume myself."

"Doesn't matter: 's your blood," Dean said, fumbling in the dark for the rung of a fire escape, anything to hold onto in order to hold himself back.

Cas looked up and down Dean. "You have changed."

"Understatement of the century, wingboy."

Cas processed this. "If you were to partake of my blood, it would do me no harm, and it would nourish you more than a human's blood would. I cannot die, as a human might, if you were to take too much."

"You offerin' me yer blood?" Dean asked, a memory of Sam drinking Ruby's blood ticking in his mind, unwelcome.

"I am," Cas said, rolling back the cuffs of his coat, jacket and shirt on one arm and holding out his bare wrist to Dean.

Dean wanted to pull away, but his hunger yowled inside him like a living thing. Licking his lips nervously, Dean cleared his throat and reached out to take Cas's wrists with both hands. _I am so going back to hell,_ Dean thought and sank his teeth into the angel's flesh.

The blood flowed over Dean's tongue tasted rich, nourishing, just what Cas's scent promised, like fried chicken, chili cheese fries, fried dough, cotton candy, caramel apples, and deep fried twinkies all at once. He very nearly pulled away, but the flavor encouraged him to take more, sucking on the bite. After several long swallows, he let go, licking the wound clean and licking his lips to take in the last drops.

Cas looked paler than before and he reached out to lean a hand on the wall not too far from Dean's head, which made it harder to resist taking more.

"You all right?" Dean asked.

Drawing a long breath, Cas steadied himself almost as soon as the words were out of Dean's mouth. "I'm fine," the angel replied. After a moment, his color returned and he removed his hand from the wall. "How did I taste?" he asked.

"How did you -- whut?"

"My blood, how did it taste?" Cas asked.

Dean felt odd telling Cas that it tasted like one of his better childhood memories. "I've had worse," he said, shrugging.

"I tried to make it taste like a memory, like something you once enjoyed eating," Cas replied. "If you should ever need blood --"

Dean cut him off. "Just ask you, I got it," he said, only too willing to cut off an already awkward conversation. The taste of carnival food or whatever else he wanted? He could get used to this. A little too used to this. He wondered if this was how Sam felt, after his first taste of demon blood, and if Ruby had made the experience this tempting, the better to keep him coming.

He couldn't help looking forward to the next taste...


End file.
